Synopsis
Begining Thomas finds himself awake in a pitch black metal box. He couldn't remember anything...except his name. All his memories was gone like someone had wiped them out of his mind. As he explored the box with his hands he started to hear the metal box moving, grinding against the outside wall that kept the box in place. Suddenly Thomas sees a vague light coming from the top of the shaft. Only minutes later Thomas finds himself at the top of the hole, surrounded by boys. The leader of the group was Alby and he greeted Thomas to the Glade. Thomas was confused and wanted to know what had happened and why he was here, but Alby refused to answer any questions that Thomas had asked. Another boy came up to Thomas to check how he felt, it was Newt: second man in command. Thomas found Newt nicer then Alby because he cared to answer some of Thomas questions. Happening Thomas has come to a small community with only boys, surrounded by a maze. The news that they live in a maze came to Thomas as a chock as Thomas one night saw the monsters that lurk in the maze. But Thomas had yet to see the effects of the monsters damage as Gally dared Thomas to look at the boy who had screamed so loud that it could be heard over the entire Glade. He walked into the room the boy laid in and saw a body covered in green veins before he was sent out. The next the the Box opened for the second time in the same month and in the Box laid a girl who was in a coma. One day after Thomas had finished trying out to work as a butcher he saw the Keeper (leader of one of the jobs in the Glade) of the Runners: Minho. Thomas couldn't understand why he was running for his life until he said the he found a dead Griever (the monster) in the maze...something that has never happened before. Alby and Minho take of the next day to check the dead Griever and try to find out why it had died. It wasn't until the evening when the doors started to close (Thomas could never believe that the giant walls that weight so much could ever move, yet create a door) when they saw Minho running with Alby around his shoulder. Newt was very nervous because he knew that they could never make it in time and would be eaten be the Grievers. Thomas didn't know what to do, but he couldn't let them die so he broke the number one rule; enter the maze without being a Runner. The doors close behind Thomas as he met up with Minho. Alby was lying on the floor and was having a spastic attack. It turned out to be that the Griever was never dead and when Alby touched it, it attacked and ran off. Minho was skeptic that Alby would survive the night because he hadn't got the serum that was used to save anyone that had been stung by a Griever. But Minho was also skeptic that they would survive because no one had ever survived in the maze at night. Thomas didn't want believe in Minhos words so he tied Alby up on the wall with the veins, hidden and out of reach for the Grievers while Minho ran away from the Grievers that were approaching. Thomas met up with Minho after he had dodged a group of Grievers. Minho got a brilliant plan when he saw Thomas perform these moves so he led the Grievers to the Cliff while they were being chased. One by one they all fell off the Cliff and disappeared into the misty fog below the Cliff. When morning came they collected Alby from the wall and re-entered the Glade after their long night in the maze. The Med-Jacks took Alby to the hospital and the others had a gathering determining Thomas's faith. During the gathering Minho and Gally started to argue resulting in that Gally storms out of the gathering and disappearing. The meeting resulted in that Thomas became a Runner but had to serve one day in their jail. After the gathering Chuck came with the news that Alby was alive, but going trough the Changing and he had been requesting Thomas. Even Newt wasn't allowed to disturb their talk (Newt got sent out by an angry Alby when he entered the room). He said that he had seen him and the outside world. He couldn't get out any more information before he started to strangle himself. Newt came rushing into the room and jumped on to Albys bed, trying to separate Albys hands from his throat. When Alby finally let go he said: "Hide the Maps". The Med-Jacks also came with the news that the girl had kept calling out his name. All of a sudden when Thomas talking to Newt he heard a girls voice in his head and he got out the name Theresa. End Theresa said to him in his mind that the maze was a code. The last thing she said was "I have triggered the Ending". When she woke up she didn't remember anything about the thing that she talked about. The day after Thomas came out of his prison cell everything was back to normal, until one evening when the doors didn't close. Alby hid in the map room, Theresa was put in the prison cell for safety and everyone went to the largest building in the Glade. They blocked all the windows and doors when they heard the Grievers come. Gally showed up when the Grievers started to rip the boards of the windows. The dead look in Gally face haunted everyone as he started to help the Griever. The Grievers took Gally when they could reach him and went off. Minho started to run after them before anyone could stop him. He found out that there is a little hole by the Cliff there the Grievers lived. Remembering what Theresa said he thought that they could look at the maps to find the clues. When they came to the Map house it was burned to a crisp and so was everything inside it. Thomas thought that they would never get out of there until Newt said that he had took Albys advise and hid the maps. They took the maps and tried to find a pattern. When they overlapped the the mazes sections with each other they found their clues. After the second night when the Grievers had claimed Zorts live, they headed out into the maze to get to the hole in air in the Cliff where they thought their escape route was. The Grievers were waiting for them when they came and a battle started, claiming the life of several Gladers, with the dead laid Alby. Thomas, Theresa and Chuck jumped through the hole and punched in the codes. The Grievers stop and all the Gladers that survived went through the tunnel that led to a big hall. Their stood a person claiming that they were from WICKED. all of a sudden came Gally with a knife and the same pale dead look on his face. He and threw the knife straight at Thomas. Thomas couldn't move, his feet were like frozen to the ground. With no time to react, Chuck jumped in front of Thomas and took the knife to his chest. Thomas held Chuck in his arms as he drew his last breath and told him to find his real mum. But Thomas had no time to mourn his dead friend because a group of armed men came in and fired their guns at the people in the hall. They took the rest the Gladers onto a bus. Trouble had already started again before Thomas could step on the bus as a lady grabbed him by his shirt as she warned him about the Flare. The armed men pulled him aboard before the lady could harm Thomas, and they drove them to a safe location, away from the enemies.